That's What Brothers are For
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: Phineas shares his feelings to Ferb about how he feels when Ferb is sent away to war. Brotherly Fluff Drabble. Based on the song 'Brothers' by Dean Brody.


**First thing I want to say is; Happy Valentine's Day! 3 I know I should probably be posting a love story, but I am not in the mood right now and I wanted to post this one. **

**In this story it's in Phineas' POV talking to Ferb, kinda. It's a different format but I wanted to try it out. I had a good time writing this one, so enjoy!**

**By the way, later in the story I mention these people; Arthur James Arnot, William Blanch Brain. I searched on Google and I believe they invented the electric drill. If I made a mistake I do apologize in advance. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

I was just sitting in our room; I didn't want you to leave. You're not supposed to leave, at least not yet. I tried to pretend like this was a dream and it wasn't really happening, but it wasn't working. You were still leaving and there was nothing I could do about it.

I tried focusing on the invention we were in the middle of working on when you got that dreadful call, but it just kept reminding me that you were leaving now. I looked out our window and I was just in time to watch you walking down the walkway towards the car.

I dashed out of our room and ran outside so I could catch up to you before you left. I threw open the front door and called your name. You turned around and smiled when you saw me running towards you. I could see your eyes glistening with tears.

When I was a foot in front of you I stopped and gave you a small smile. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I quickly wiped my eyes and said to you, "You better come back, you hear?" I sniffled so I continue talking to you, "I'll give you my new wrench and that sweatshirt you like and I'll even clean Perry's litter box for the rest of the year." I started crying after that point, "If you'd just come home."

You walked over to me and brought me into a tight hug and for the first time in a long time I heard you cry. Of course I saw the tears in your eyes when you answered that call, but you didn't cry; not even at night when you thought everyone was sleeping. You stayed strong even when everyone else didn't.

You rubbed my back and in a heartbreaking whisper I heard you say, "But Phin, that's what brothers are for."

I shook my head, "I don't want you to leave, I love you too much to let go." You let go of me and smiled, "I love you too bro, but I'll see you soon."

I watched as you hopped into the car and drove away. I didn't want you to leave that day, I wanted you to stay home, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

As the months went by I kept writing to you. Telling about how I missed our pillow fights, building our crazy contraptions, and how much I missed you. You would write back about how you missed me, the close calls you've gotten into and other how much you love me. I would smile every time I received a letter from you.

But most of the days I just wondered where you were, how you were doing and when you were coming back. I missed you more than anything and I couldn't wait to hear your voice and see you again. I missed your silence, your excellent building skills, but most of all I missed your presence. I'd wake up and look over and see your vacant bed and I'd stay up the rest of the night because I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep without you next to me.

I know that on many occasions I'd tell you my heroes were people like Arthur James Arnot, William Blanch Brain, Dan, and Swampy. But to be honest my true hero was the person who was by my side through my whole life, the one who built along side of me, the person I love the most in this world. My true hero is _you._

But on the day you came home I wasn't as happy as I thought I'd be. I ran out of the house and to the air port. I ran through the crowds and my heart stopped when I saw you in that wheelchair. I started crying as I dashed to you. I kneeled in front of you and gave you the biggest hug I could ever give you. I pulled back and smiled, "I missed you, bro!"

When I saw you smile it made my day, I haven't seen it in so long. I quickly wiped my eyes and we sat in silence for a moment or two before I heard you whisper, "I came back."

I nodded my head, "Thanks." You just shrugged your shoulders. I grabbed your hand and gave it a squeeze. "I love you, and I'm just happy that you're home."

I looked into your eyes; I could see a bit of happiness but I could still see a bit of sorrow, "It's fine," I assured you, "We're gonna go home and build the coolest thing ever and throw a party!" When I said that, you seemed to brighten up a bit. I knew you weren't as happy as you were; you'd probably never be as happy as you were before you left because you'd always be in this wheelchair. I knew it was bothering you so I came up with an idea, "We can trick this thing out, bro! Wouldn't that be awesome? We could give it jet engines and it could shot out lasers and other awesome things!" I exclaimed, smiling brighter as I continued. You nodded your head in approval, "I'd love that."

I gave your hand one more squeeze and you gave me your signature thumbs up as I walked behind your chair. "I'm sorry you've gotta push me home, Phin." I heard your soft whisper.

I smiled and patted your shoulder. You turned to face me and I shrugged m shoulders and said, "Hey, that's what brothers are for."

_****_

_**The house was like a tomb.  
>I was hiding in my room.<br>As my brother made his way on down the hall.**_

_**I didn't want to say goodbye.  
>And I was tryin' to deny there was a war,<br>And that he got the call.**_

_**I watched him from my window  
>Walkin' down the drive.<br>Then I ran down the stairway  
>Through the front door and I cried,<strong>_

_**You come back you hear?  
>And I let him see my tears<br>I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio.  
>I'll do anything you want,<br>Clean your room, or wash your car.  
>I'll do anything so long as you don't go.<br>But he said, this is what brothers are for.**_

_**Well I have my heroes,  
>But the one I love the most<br>Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat.  
>And I wrote him every night,<br>I said I miss our pillow fights,  
>But lately I just wonder where you're at.<strong>_

_**Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live.  
>When it takes things from you that you don't want to give.<strong>_

_**I said you come back you hear?  
>I miss you being near.<br>To laugh and fish down in the maple grove**_

_**I'll do anything you want.  
>There must be someone I can call,<br>And just maybe they would let you come back home.  
>But he wrote, this is what brothers are for.<strong>_

_**I may never have to face the anger of those guns,  
>Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,<br>Or know the sacrifice and what it must have cost  
>For him to love me that much.<strong>_

_**Well, it had been two years,  
>And I held back my tears<br>When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore.**_

_**And as I ran and held him tight,  
>That's when he looked me in the eye<br>And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home.  
>And I said hey, this is what brothers are for.<strong>_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review Please xDDD**

**God Bless all of our American Soldiers in war protecting us and risking their lives. It means so much to all of us. Be careful and come home soon. xD**


End file.
